


Schokopralinen

by fuchsverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Chocolate, Dork Ushijima Wakatoshi, Dorks in Love?, Double Drabble, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shiratorizawa, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, bad at feelings, boyslove, ushiten
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse
Summary: Von Schokoladenwerbung in Sportmagazinen. Seltsame Welt. [UshiTen I Double-Drabble]
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Schokopralinen

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Chocolate pralines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002703) by [fuchsverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse)



> Nur ein kleines Drabble, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.  
> Ich würde gerne mehr im Haikyuu-Fandom schreiben, yus!

**Schokopralinen**

Tendou musterte seinen besten Freund, welcher in einem Sportmagazin las, nun aber eine Werbeanzeige zu studieren schien. Fast schon skeptisch drehte jener das Heft.  
„Gibt‘s was Interessantes?“ – „Die Schokolade ist in Herzform.“  
Mit großen Augen taxierte der Wunderjunge ihn und wartete auf eine Erklärung.  
„Bald ist Valentinstag“, der Rotschopf grinste, war immer wieder fasziniert davon, wie Ushijima von den verschiedensten Sachen eingenommen wurde, „Ich dachte, du machst dir da nichts draus?“   
Bisweilen hatte Wakatoshi noch jedes Präsent abgelehnt.  
„Hm“, wieder sah er seinen Kameraden an, der unverblümt zurück starrte.  
„Also, wenn es dich so beschäftigt“, Tendou grinste verschwörerisch, „Kann ich dir mein Herz schenken, wenn du möchtest.“  
„Nein“, ohne Zögern war die Antwort gekommen und Satori blinzelte irritiert.  
„Was? Wakatoshi-kun, ich habe dir gerade mein Herz angeboten und du willst es nicht?“, melodramatisch griff er sich an die Brust.   
„Du musst es behalten“, Ushijima wandte sich wieder der Anzeige zu, „Dein Herz muss _da drin_ bleiben, sonst kann ich kein Volleyball mehr mit dir spielen.“  
„Oh Wakatoshi-kun“, Tendou seufzte leise.  
Wie war es jemandem in ihrem Alter nur möglich so etwas Seltsames, gar ungewollt Kitschiges von sich zu geben?   
„Das ist eine Metapher, Wakato-“ – „Aber du könntest mir Schokolade schenken.“

Von Schokoladenwerbung in Sportmagazinen. 

.


End file.
